


Journey through the woods

by Karupinthecat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Hurt Damian Wayne, Other, Psychological Trauma, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karupinthecat/pseuds/Karupinthecat
Summary: The woods were full of sounds. Nothing is ever silent, Damian thought, Nothing but death.This is a more experimental story of damian and what I think he thinks about when he is alone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Journey through the woods

The woods were full of sounds. Nothing is ever silent, Damian thought, Nothing but death. A bird flew over, it was a crow, Damian loved how black his feathers were, it was as if they didn’t have any dept to them, just an endless void of black. Damian knew that he would go to hell one day, he had seen the devil, he had met the demons, he had sold his soul. His soul was also endlessly black, but it didn’t fly, it wasn’t free. He knew that it would never be. 

Eyes stare at him from the dark shadows surrounding him. He knows they cant hurt him, still it makes him sick. It makes him want to dig a hole and bury himself alive. It makes him want to scream. Those many eyes, they will never stop staring. The guilt drips red, all the way over his body, but mostly his hands. He can never wash the guilt away. He knows, he tries every day. 

He thinks back about the times that he did not know what guilt meant, when love, care, sadness, regret and fun did not have a meaning yet. He misses those days, he was so young. He remembers how he could walk without feeling like there was an invisible world leaning on his shoulders, a world where dead lived. He had never been innocent, but at least back then he didn’t know. 

He stands and starts walking, Damian knows all the creatures in these woods. The gentle ones, the soft ones, the ones that bite. But there was only one monster. I don’t belong anywhere, he thought, while following a little stream of water. The sun reflected in it, and when he looked, Damian could see a puzzled version of himself. His reflection had cold eyes, but the sun made them light up. He stared at himself for a while. His face reminded him of bad things. He slammed his fist into that broken image, right where his nose was. His fist was now wet and red, soaked with blood. Why can I never wash it away, if I could just get rid of it of all of it, I just want to live, just let me live. He thought. 

Timothy said that he looked like a crazy person. Timothy was smart. Damian hated to look into his eyes, cause he knew his brother could see the wall he build, the prison inside his soul where he kept his monster hidden away. He knew that Tim could see how fragile the cage was, how hard the monster was pulling at it. One day that cage would break, they both knew that. Damian hoped that when that day came, his brother would be there, to put him down. 

Damian looked around the forest, he was feeding some mice with some bread. He looked at how the little creature nibbled away on it. He must have been hungry. The mice was white and his eyes where also pitch black. Damian liked that color, if it even was a color. He also liked green. Green and black where the colors of these woods, he decided. When he was done feeding the mice he went back home, his Father was angry, asked him where he went of to. Nothing is ever silent, Damian thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, let me know if I should write more of these psychological storys. I really enjoyed writing it so... xxx


End file.
